


Mirror, Mirror

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magic Rituals, Mentions of past child abuse, Okay just a tiny bit, as a treat, like teeny tiny, not angsty i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: There's no way it could be real... Right?a.k.a. Harry Potter back at it again with magic mirrors. Sorta.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: In the Dead of Night  
> Word count: 333

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be real."

Neville just shrugged. "I've never tried it, but my cousin swears it works. What do you think, Harry?"

"I mean..." Harry answered, still thinking. "If it _was_ real, wouldn't this spell be more well-known by now?"

"Good point, mate," said Ron. "And also, why haven't _you_ tried it?"

"Well, according to them, you have to do it alone."

"Don't tell me you're... Merlin, Neville! We're Gryffindors!"

"...With one candle as your only source of light."

"Oh. Well, never mind then! Chanting a spell in front of a mirror at midnight is creepy enough!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. It did sound creepy, sure, but doing all that doesn't seem too bad... Given that it will supposedly reveal who your soulmate is.

Harry tossed and turned all night, still thinking about that little ritual that Neville talked about. It wasn't easy growing up in a loveless, abusive home, so the idea of someone who would love him unconditionally has always appealed to him. It's fairy tale material, he knows, but looking at how his parents smiled at each other in the pictures that Hagrid gave him, he couldn't help but keep harboring this little hope that it somehow might be real.

He heard the grandfather clock in the common room strike twice. He groaned, getting up to go to the loo.

He looked at his reflection as he washed his hands. _It wouldn't hurt to try... Right? Would Lumos work, instead of a candle? And he could just spell all the other lights off..._

 _Darn it_ , he thought. _Let's just do it._

He lit up his wand, and chanted.

_"Mirror, mirror, I ask of thee,_

_Reveal the person that was made for me."_

He held his breath for the big reveal.

Five seconds passed.

Nothing.

Ten seconds.

Still nothing.

He sighed, disappointed. _I knew it was too good to be tr--_

"Why the fuck is it so dark in here, Potter?!"

"M-Malfoy?!"


End file.
